rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant
NOTE: The name of the character may or may not change in the future. Tyrant's a Malware guy who bullies people and is really strong. Unlike other Malware, he isn't a blockhead, which means that he's some other species of Malware different from the typical Malware species and that's because technically speaking Tyrant is a Ransomware, that's primarily due to how he functions. He'll usually pursue erasing data or perpetually blocking access to the user's computer unless a ransom is paid. He actively hunts for Vyrus and Malicious so he can murder them for dominance. Lore "This is Tyrant, tyrant is one of the very few dominant corruptions in the dataverse. Just like Malicious, Tyrant is highly respected among other malware's and corruptions in general, most leaders will send their troops to do their dirty work but not him, Tyrant prefers to do most of his work himself. Like his ego, he's quite obnoxious, he enjoys rampaging cities and causing destruction for his own twisted pleasure and to make sure his appearance is more well known. Tyrant is fully aware of Vyrus and Malicious existence and continues to pursue them for dominance, he primarily targets malicious due to them both being "Malware's", if he ever defeated malicious he would then force Malicious army to join his in order to gain more forces and overthrow the other corruption leaders. Tyrant has successfully destroyed three computers in his lifetime. (Let's just hope our dataverse doesn't join his trophy list...)" -DeliverCreations Weapons/Abilities Tyrant wields a giant bat that he uses to beat Data-beings up with. Additionally, Tyrant has two different forms: his primary form that he occasionally stays in, and his other form. Tyrant is fully capable of combat in his primary form, but will switch to his second form when he's particularly eager/desperate to defeat his enemies and wreak havoc upon a computer. More Facts * Tyrant was first publicly shown on July 17, 2019 in a headshot, then on July 18, 2019 his whole body was shown, and his lore was revealed. * Tyrant originally had a different design. He was redesigned to his current design on January 25, 2020. * Tyrant destroyed the Hollow Computer. More Images T1 (tyrant-redesign-close-up).png|Upper-body view of Tyrant. Bat.png|Tyrant's Bat weapon. SPOILER Tyrant 2.png|An image of Tyrant after having killed a Program. In this image, an OC created by SudoMesh named "Fenrir" sits on his shoulder. SPOILER Drag.png|An image of Tyrant after having killed a Program. In this image, an OC created by SudoMesh named "Fenrir" sits on his shoulder (2). Tyrant-primary-form.png|An image of Tyrant's primary form. Tyrant-primary-form-size-comparison-malicious.png|Size comparison image of Tyrant in their primary form (Right) and Malicious (Left). RobloxScreenShot20200125 032720036 (tyrant).png|Comparison image of Tyrant's current design (Left) and old design (Right), which shows both versions wearing a blue crown as a nod to an OC SudoMesh created named "Fenrir". Unknown (7-17-2019 tyrant headshot).png|Headshot preview of Tyrant's old design. RobloxScreenShot20190718 133709643 (7-18-2019 tyrant -slight crop-).png|Tyrant's original design. Original Tyrant.png|A picture of Tyrant's original design doing a pose. Category:Characters Category:Corruptions Category:Anthro Category:Template documentation